Februa
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: A él le gustaba escribir cuentos; a ella, vivirlos. Pero ambas posturas no son siempre compatibles. Un Takari de febrero.


Antes de empezar, debo comentar un par de cosas: se me ocurrió hacer un fic para cada mes, partiendo del significado del mismo... así que siguiendo dicha línea toca el mes de febrero, proveniente de Februa, festival romano de la purificación.

Con esto, pensé inmediatamente en un Takari, en las razones que los llevaron para no estar juntos al final y en lo que debieron haber pasado. Espero sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer: Como de costumbre, nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.**

Sin más, el fic:

**Februa.**

- Takeru, me voy a casar.

En ese momento casi creyó que el mundo dejaba de girar; o al menos, que se detenía un poco. Él la había citado para limar un poco las asperezas entre ambos y recuperar, mínimo, su amistad; tantos años no se pueden borrar así de fácil.

- Yo... no sé qué decir.- Fue sincero, ese lazo entre ellos se lo debía.- Felicidades, supongo.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron al departamento que ella compartía con una amiga, un par de cuadras adelante. Un silencio incómodo que fue pesando más a cada paso que daban, extraño, interponiéndose entre ambos.

- Lo siento.- Murmuró Hikari al final, justo enfrente de la puerta.

- No hace falta, fue mi culpa también.- Él le devolvió la mirada y le colocó uno de sus mechones detrás de la oreja, para apresurarse a darle un beso en la mejilla.- Te llamaré pronto, Hikari.

Se despidió y regresó sobre sus pasos sin mirar atrás, colocándose bien el abrigo para taparse del viento que empezaba a traer el frío de la noche. "Esperé tanto que terminé perdiéndote", pensó caminando sin prisa hacia su propia casa, en un barrio cercano.

A Takeru le gustaba escribir cuentos: sentarse en algún banco del parque y sacar su libreta para plasmar con tinta cualquier historia que pasara por su cabeza. Eran tantas, que a veces incluso se le iba la tarde entera en desarrollar toda una nueva idea. Luego llegaba a su casa, se preparaba un café y capturaba todo en el ordenador, puliendo, limpiando, aclarando. Si tenía tiempo terminaba la tarea que le habían dejado en la facultad, para después, quizás, llamar a su novia para platicar sobre el día que había tenido y contarle algún relato corto antes de dormir.

Y la había olvidado.

No era nada más que un olvido diluido.

Ella cerró la puerta, recargándose en la misma una vez que estuvo en el interior. Cerró los ojos también, con el corazón latiéndole más rápido de lo que estaba decidida a aceptar: hacía poco más de año y medio que no sabía de él, ¿que pretendía buscándola de esa manera luego de dejarla de lado?

- Pero aún así...- Se pasó la mano por el cabello, mientras se sentaba en la sala.

Takeru había sido el amor de su vida, habían permanecido juntos desde que tenía memoria pero fue muchos años después que le pusieron nombre a aquello que los unía; pero, por lo visto, no había funcionado del todo bien.

A él le gustaba escribir historias. A ella vivirlas. Aunque no tuviera demasiada imaginación, no le importaba crear un cuento demasiado elaborado, tan sólo uno que tuviera el final adecuado; cosa que no había sido posible, dejando la tinta fresca para que otra persona terminara el relato.

El rubio se miró al espejo del cuarto de baño un momento; la barba incipiente de un par de días y las ojeras bajo los ojos azules indicaban que le hacía falta sueño, y así era. Pero más que eso, necesitaba un baño, uno realmente largo. El agua escurría por su espalda, quitando la espuma formada instantes atrás. Tibia y reconfortante, parecía quitarle además un gran peso de encima al tiempo que el vapor llenaba la habitación.

Cerró los ojos al enjuagar la cara, el cabello un poco largo para su gusto y los músculos cansados sin saber bien la causa; probablemente le hacía falta ejercitarse un poco, como cuando jugaba en la preparatoria. Pero es que lentamente había ido dejando todo de lado...

- Deberías entenderme a mí, Takeru.- Le había dicho su novia, un día en la heladería. Se notaba cansada y pensativa.- Hace tiempo que ya no hacemos nada divertido.

Y sabía que no mentía. La había relegado a un segundo, no, a un tercer plano sin miramientos siquiera; ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que habían salido a tomar fotos? No lo recordaba, en cambio tenía una libreta llena de cuentos e historias sin contar.

Así que ahora, a menos de un par de meses para la boda (un tanto apresurada) de ella, había aparecido en su puerta nuevamente. Cuando ella le abrió, le sorprendió ver ese brillo en su mirada y esa sonrisa que le dedicaba a él en un pasado... pero era todavía más, mucho más que eso.

Caminaron juntos toda la tarde, intercambiando pláticas banales y una que otra confesión, hasta que se sentaron en el mismo banco que solían usar, con sendos cafés a medio degustar.

- Nuestro banco.- Dijo ella, acariciando la piedra del gastado asiento suavemente, mientras sus dedos vagaban por cada grieta, cada momento compartido.

- Hikari.- Takeru tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la miró directamente a los ojos.- En serio deseo que seas feliz.- Le dijo, demasiado cerca de su boca, aspirando el perfume que despedía su cuerpo.- Tanto como yo no supe hacerte.- Los labios propios resecos, pero totalmente de acuerdo con sus palabras.

- Gracias, Takeru.

La abrazó, de una manera muy lejana a la de amigos, pero dejando salir todo lo que se acumulaba en su interior. Luego le depositó un beso demasiado cerca de la boca, rozando apenas la comisura pero bastante para hacerla temblar y apretar los ojos con fuerza.

- Porque te amo.- Le susurró ahí mismo, sin moverse ni un milímetro, con la piel enardecida y el corazón detenido.- Y siempre lo haré.

Luego se puso en pie y, sin decirle adiós, se fue; se fue, dejándola sentada en el mismo banco que antes los vio partir de la mano. Ella dejó pasar unos instantes y luego se puso en pie, con una sonrisa tímida escapando en el camino.

Lo que él no supo, hasta tiempo después, es que ella estaba embarazada. Ni tampoco las palabras que se esfumaron, mezclándose con sus sueños de adolescentes.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer.

Las críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, etc., son bienvenidos; simplemente dejen un review!

Saludos. =)


End file.
